EsotericRhythmist
Autumn Cobb A girl stands in her room. She looks like she's all riled up, and doesn't take shit from anybody. ESPECIALLY YOU, MAN! But this feisty girl needs a name. What is it? > Irritating Tomboy If you want to keep your testicles, I wouldn't go with that... Try again, idiot. > Autumn Cobb Autumn Cobb, aka esotericRhythmist, is associated with the element Erbium, and types with a weird sort of problem sayink hard g's.(FF6600) __TOC__ Personality Autumn is a mixed basket. She is very independent and a tomboy to the very end. She hates relying on people, instead preferring to work in tandem with people to get something done. She also very protective of the things she has invested herself in, namely the WAREHOUSE and her friends. She is fairly open to everyone who approaches her, but is quick to annoy if/when a person begins to irritate her. Appearance You really dislike skirts and dresses, always being a tomboy when growing up. Instead, you stick to jeans, and t-shirts stamped with obscure slogans, which you collect. You like keeping your red hair long, and constantly wear goggles to hide your bloodshot eyes. Interests You have several interesting INTERESTS. You are the DRUMMER FOR AN OBSCURE SKA BAND, and live as a MUSICIAN BY TRADE. You are an INSOMNIAC, and consequentially, have become something of a CONNOISSEUROF COFFEE and collect RARE BLENDS OF COFFEE, and are tinkering with building DELUXE COFFEE MACHINES in your spare time. When you're up late at night, and can't PRACTICE YOUR AWESOME DRUM SKILLS, you like to hone your skills in ENGINEERING, by designing AWESOME SKATEBOARD RAMPS, though you admit that you SUCK AT IT. Nevertheless, you are often in charge of BUILDING STAGES FOR YOUR GIGS. You also find yourself watching CHEESY EXPLOITATION MOVIES and MAKING FUN OF THEM FOR PEOPLE ON THE INTERNET. Modus You use a RADIO MODUS. Your INVENTORY can be accessed by tuning a dial to the appropriate station on your MODUS RADIO. However, the tuning must be very precise, and if the signal isn't perfect, the items are stuck in their stations. Strife Your STRIFE SPECIBUS is set to DRUMSTKSKIND. You would die before you let your DRUMSTICKS fall from your hands, and they are almost twice as deadly on your enemies as the are at PUMPING OUT SICK BEATS. Relationships You live with your UNCLE, after a tragic accident took your PARENTS from you. He is an odd duck, loving HEAVY METAL MUSIC and COLLECTING WAR MEMORABILIA. He is a COURIER by trade, driving his CLASSIC MOTORCYCLE from place to place, delivering PACKAGES for a company that specializes in FAST AND ANONYMOUS DELIVERIES, which always struck you as weird. This doesn't stop you from TAGGING ALONG FROM TIME TO TIME, since his bike is pretty flippin' sweet. You are both in a healthy relationship, though his ODD MANNERISMS throw you off from time to time. You both live in a WAREHOUSE you converted into your HOME, something you are very proud of. Autumn has connections to a few of her fellow Session L players. She has some sort of contact with CE, though she views her as a space case. She is passing friends with PR, PM, and GD, and goes to SM for advice about MECHANICS for her COFFEE MACHINE. Autumn at least knows who DY , at least knowing that she is goth girl that SM has some sort of attraction to. She has a very friendly relationship with HO, finding him interesting after meeting him on a delivery job with her uncle, though now it appears that they have a blossoming romance between each other. Autumn is friends with TM, hooking him up with model kits she finds in the back parts of the Warehouse that haven't been cleared out completely. She is also fairly chummy with YB, finding him a cool dude to talk to. She also converses with UU and FM on a regular basis, finding a rivalry with UU and a coffee bud with FM. PB is a huge fan of ER's band, and the two contact each other infrequently to chat. It would appear, though, that the two had once potentially been a couple, but ER broke things off for unknown reasons. Land The Land of Cables and Velvet is a perplexing land, that, by all means, should not be able to exist. The entirety of land on a completely gasseous planet is a single, never-ending suspension bridge that circles then equator of the globe. On the bridge, there are large drapes of soft, plush velvet. This velvet is somehow able to act as a soil, growing a small amount of sustainable plants (which also seem to be made of velvet) that the land's dweller's survive on. The Land of Cables and Velvet's citizens are lizard people. Specifically night lizards. The perpetual midnight of the land makes it perfect for the reptiles to thrive, slithering about the bridge in towns made out the other natural resource found there. Giant portraits made of crushed velvet These monsterous obelisks are found scattered along the never-ending bridge, and are dragged and arranged in various forms to make homes for the lively lizard folks. Imps Autumn's imps are based off of the fake dino head she prototyped before joining the medium. They all are wearing cartoonish dinosaur heads and tails. They drop: Building Grist: Punk Grist, Grunge Grist, Progressive Grist Special Grist: Indie Grist, Rockabilly Grist, Metal Grist Rare Grist: Ska Grist, Java Grist Category:Character Profiles Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Session L Category:Maestros